Talk:Breen attack on Earth
Academy Do you suppose the ruined builing in the foreground is the accademy? If taht is the case, we could add a pic from the academy to compare before to after. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 14:00, 15 Aug 2004 (CEST) :I think the damaged building we see is the same building we see on Enterprise. The 24th academy picture, as seen on Starfleet Academy page is somewhat different. Ottens 14:08, 15 Aug 2004 (CEST) See where on Enterprise? -- Redge | ''Talk'' 14:23, 15 Aug 2004 (CEST) ::Another possible explanation for the lack of damage on starfleet HQ could be that the damage was cause by falling debris from destroyed breen ships stopped in the nick of time? I find it very difficult to believe that even small fighters would cause such minimal damage. It can also explain the apparent random nature of the damage in the scene. As there seems to be many seperate pieces of damage, the explanation that small fighters got through would mean they were able to offload multiple amounts of negligiable fire power does not seem to hold. Which begs the question as to why such ships, should they exist, be apart of an attack fleet despite being so feeble in firepower? and surviving to this point? :::Another explanation for the lack of widespread damage is maybe the Breen didn't want to totally destroy Earth but merely damage it in hopes of demoralizing the allies.NavyAO2(AW) 03:28, 2 June 2006 (UTC) Removed I removed "It has been compared to the World War II DoLittle Raid on Toyko." Compared by who? Jaz talk 03:51, 14 May 2006 (UTC) Merge to a new name This article cites and as their sources. Indeed, "Evil" is where we see the attack. However neither script contains the words "San Francisco". While it's true that "Evil" shows us images from SF, it actually describes the incident in a variety of ways. Kira says that "Earth has been attacked". Martok calls it "an attack on Starfleet Headquarters". No Dominion personnel use the phrase "Starfleet Headquarters" at all, but instead merely speak of "Earth". Kassidy twice refers to Earth, and never to Starfleet Headquarters. Nog calls the attack one on "Earth". The only other explicit reference to the attack for the remainder of the series is O'Brien in "Rains" who calls it "the attack on Starfleet Headquarters". The word "raid" is never used to describe the event. So that should be stricken from the article. It's an "attack". THe only other question is whether it's on Earth, on Starfleet Headquarters, or on San Francisco. Well, I suppose that, though the words "San Francisco" don't appear in the episode, the visual damage, because it includes the Golden Gate Bridge, suggest something a little wider than simple damage to Starfleet Headquarters. So we can rule out "Starfleet Headquarters", even though that's the explicit statement found in two episodes. However, I think the fact that civilian personnel, as well as non-Humans except for Martok, are calling it an "attack on Earth", argues that the Human Starfleet personnel—and, perhaps most importantly, Martok—are looking at the attack with a cold tactical eye. It's undoubtedly true that the Breen would've seen SFHQ as an important target, but they also were looking to specifically to put Earth under their control ( ). They would have likely had secondary targets to soften up defenses for a later date, and really, to spread out Federation defenses. I think we should look upon this thing from the perspective of the widest number of different species—not to mention the attackers themselves—and call it the Breen attack on Earth. I tend to think this is how most casual users of MA would think of it, too, because "Rains" goes so far out of it's way to stress that it's just the Breen attacking. A normal user, curious about the subject after watching "Rains" would far more likely begin to type "Breen" than he would "Raid". When "Breen Attack on Earth" popped up as a suggested choice, they would think, "Oh, yeah, that's what I'm looking for." CzechOut ☎ | 10:16, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :Second. - Archduk3talk 05:15, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Third. In addition to the reasons stated above, we don't even know that the raid was limited just to San Francisco. For all we know, the Breen attacked a number of major cities on Earth. After all, the whole point of the raid was to scare the people of the Federation, so surely they would not just limit their attack to a military target (i.e. Starfleet HQ) and the immediate surroundings. -Mdettweiler 05:43, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Well at least according to the Dominion's map Graphic, they destroyed Orinda, and portions of Richmond, and El Cerrito. Frankly, no big loss there. They really worth mentioning? ;-)-- 21:37, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Fourth. The proposed new name is the least "made-up" battle name.--31dot 22:48, February 24, 2010 (UTC)